Fate's Game: Part 2
by Medea
Summary: I'm sorry but yet again I'll be cruel, but I'll just say this read it you might like it there is action and romance, no Riley bashing I like to call it critiquing the character that is RIley, but really it;s not as bad as you think.


Disclaimer: Not mine except for the mysterious unrevealed female figure.   
Setting: very recently (RILEYS GONE!)  
Feedback: YES PLEASE! Ahem I mean if it's not too much trouble.  
  
  
Fate's Game: Part 2  
Medea  
  
Angel looked around the empty street. It was nearing midnight and Angel was determined to stake a vamp before he went home. He leaned up against a building covered with graffiti. This was definitely not the best part of town it looked like the neighborhood where Gunn had grown up. He heard a noise and jumped up ready to deal with any evil that dared come his way. His shoulders slumped when he saw that it was only a dog that had knocked over a garbage can. He was tired of waiting for vampires, or a new prophecy, Cordelia hadn't had a vision in the last few weeks, which made her happy, but worried Angel. It felt like the calm before a storm, something was in the air he could smell it. He decided to check a few more alleyways before heading in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Spike stood back to back in the cemetery surrounded by a group of fledgling Vampires. Patrolling with Buffy was now Spike's official job. She found herself having more fun with Spike, than she had with Riley. She justified it by telling herself that it was because she didn't have to worry about him dying, because he was able to take care of himself. She would chide herself though, because she realized that this had been what drove Riley away. But she felt little regret now, the only regret being that she had wasted her precious time on him. She was a Slayer and the average slayer's life span was drastically shorter than that of an average human being, and dating Riley had been a serious misuse of her time. She did however feel a great amount of pity for Riley, because he had loved her and felt that he was worthy of her love. He didn't deserve her love, of that she was certain, not because he was a normal human (well had only human strength) and she was a slayer, but because he was scum, simply put. Spike had put in less gentle terms, stating that Riley had been a bloody ass from the beginning who had stuck his nose where it didn't belong.  
Spike had also said that anyone who preferred the vampire girls, to Buffy was as daft as could be and was bloody crazy. His words had stirred a warm feeling in Buffy's heart. She had blushed and looked down at her hands.  
Now they were like a well-oiled machine, the one knowing what the other was thinking. They quickly staked all the vampires the adrenaline flushing though their bodies. The all of a sudden Buffy turned around and kissed Spike hard. He responded quickly. They tongues danced a complex tango, each dueling for control. Then they both pulled away slowly. Spike put his hands on her cheek and they stared mesmerized into each other's eyes. "Spike…" Buffy began. "Shush," Spike interrupted. "Let me just say this. Buffy you were just caught up in the moment and you'll probably regret this kiss, but I'll never regret it, even if I live for thousand years or more. I love you Buffy and I can't live without you and be so near to you. So this is goodbye." He said sadly. He turned his back on her and slowly walked away willing himself not to look at her.   
Buffy just stood there speechless with tears coursing down her face. Then she found her voice. "Wait Spike!" Spike turned around slowly with a look of hope on his face. "I love you too!" Buffy gasped out. "Don't leave me you can't! Everyone leaves me I can't handle it anymore!" Spike walked up to her as she looked down at her hands, tears continually running down her face. Spike lifted up face and looked into her eyes searchingly, what he saw both broke his heart and lifted it up. He saw her love for him, but he also saw the hurt that she had suffered and the unwillingness to be hurt again. "I'll never leave you," he promised as she buried her head into his shoulder. "Never."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel made his way back to the hotel through a dark alleyway. He heard a sound and suddenly he was surrounded by six very mean-looking vamps. "Oh man," he said. " Ok, so I was looking for vamps, but I was thinking more one by one." He said, hoping that the Powers-that-Be were listening. The largest one made the first move and then chaos broke out. He managed to stake the two weakest vampires, but the rest seemed to be a handful. A stake flew through the air narrowly missing Angel's shoulder and pierced the heart of the leader. Then he heard someone flip and land beside him. In the dim light cast by a far streetlight he could only make out the slim body of a female wearing a black leather duster. She immediately got to work producing two more stakes and tossing one into Angel's previously empty hands. The as if linked flipped over the two remaining vampires and staked them in the back. As they crumpled to dust Angel turned to the newcomer ready to introduce himself, but to his surprise she had disappeared without a word. "Now I know why people hate it when I appear, and disappear mysteriously," he muttered.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTE: Aight people here's the deal I have a plan, actually I don't really I'm making it up as a I go along, but don't despair B/A worshippers there will be happiness for both, not necessarily together.   



End file.
